Savior
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: She really was his savior, in so many ways. But he was hers, too. Songfic. MAKORRA. First try. T for a few swearwords.


**Hey. This is my first Makorra attempt, and it's kind of stream-of-consciousness for the most part, I believe. It's a song-fic to "Sad Savior" by Taking Back Sunday, but I promise it's not really sad or angsty. Just...yeah. Don't be too hard on me, 'kay? haha.**

* * *

_Skin against skin, covering bone_

_Oh, the body you're in is aggressively slim_

* * *

Didn't she know what she did to him? Did she have any idea how bad she _scared_ him when she charged directly at any Equalist, knowing they could be a Chi-blocker but still determined to win? Her haphazard but powerful and accurate strikes in hand-to-hand combat with their enemies made loud sounds when she struck, but left her covered in bruises from head to toe. Their foes were often just as powerful as the Avatar in hand-to-hand combat, and it scared Mako.

And then…it was _Korra_. He didn't have to be scared when it was just them in the training center, or just them and Bolin, because she didn't have any Equalists to attack head-on. When they weren't in danger like that, Mako found himself watching her every move. Slim, graceful…just _what_ did Korra do to him? Did she have any clue at all?

* * *

_Yeah, you earned the clothes you put on it_

_Cover up where you've been_

* * *

The Avatar's Southern Water Tribe gear seemed to suit her perfectly. Her top clung to her chest and her hips in all the right places and she could move easily in a fight, unhindered by dresses or fancy garments. That was one thing Mako could be thankful for; she didn't try to show off her body for anyone. Korra was Korra, and people could take her as she was or they wouldn't get her at all. And that was that. She didn't try to hide much, and he realized that he didn't have to hide anything from _her_ anymore, either.

They were as close as two friends could be, but she drove him insane. She was so reckless and haphazard and _crazy_ and just…brave. Korra had to be the bravest person Mako knew, himself included—because when it came down to it, he wasn't very brave at all. He didn't like to let other people in because he knew he'd only get hurt in the long run. That is, until Bolin brought Korra into their little circle. It wasn't long before she was present in everything the two brothers did—pro-bending, working to get tournament money, training, clubbing…whatever it was, she was there. And she didn't even try to hide it from Tenzin, who was furious at first but slowly got used to the uncontainable teenage girl.

* * *

_Leave those scars at home_

_Let them slide down the length_

_Of your spine, cross your knees_

_And down to your feet_

* * *

Scars…they all had a lot of those. Mental, physical, you name it. Korra had them, Mako had them, Bolin had them, Tenzin had them, and probably even Amon had them. But if they let their past hurts dictate their lives, they'd end up just like Amon, wouldn't they? Mako didn't know what Amon's deal was, and neither did Bolin or Korra, although they all agreed Tenzin might have his suspicions on the subject.

So when they were all together, Korra, Bolin, and Mako, they just _forgot_. They just forgot everything and everyone that had ever hurt them and simply _were_. And when they were together, it was enough to simply _be_ rather than to _hurt_. But sometimes, it was just Mako and Korra, and it eventually became more than just goofing around and forgetting.

It became _remembering_, and _sharing_, and learning so much about each other that they felt as though they'd always known each other. Mako never wanted it to be any different now that it had started, and although Korra might never admit it, he knew she felt better to get things off her chest. He was surprised at how intense her fear of Amon really was, but after a few tears and a comforting embrace, he understood, and he shared her fear…but he was determined that nothing would happen to her. Amon said he'd go after her last…? Well, then, he'd just have to fight through Mako first.

But that was shooting too far ahead, and for now Mako just wanted to move forward with _this_, whatever this thing with Korra was.

* * *

_They slow our momentum_

_Each time you're reminded they're there_

* * *

That was a lie; the fears, the _scars_ of the past…they didn't slow the momentum between Mako and Korra. In fact, they only grew closer. After Korra's first few attempts to withdraw when Mako had prodded into her fears, she submitted and the whole story tumbled from her lips. It was the same with Mako and the past. He and Bolin were orphans and he couldn't recall the happy days with their parents without the twinge of pain and reopening of old wounds.

"It's okay to be afraid," he told her.

"It's better to remember," she retorted, and laughed dryly, tears in her eyes.

"Touché," he whispered, tucking her head underneath his chin and hugging her. He still didn't know what _this_ was, but that was fine, because Korra didn't protest and she really wasn't sure, either.

* * *

_You don't have to pretend to be an orphan anymore_

_You don't have to pretend to be important anymore_

* * *

He wasn't pretending, not really. He _was_ an orphan. And she wasn't pretending either; she _was_ important. But sometimes, when it was just the two of them, everything else felt like a farce. He didn't _feel_ like an orphan around her, and she didn't feel like anything more than a normal teenage girl. And it was a relief to forget, even just a little bit. The pressure of being the Avatar was slowly crushing Korra, although she didn't let it show, and Mako knew it. He just didn't know how to stop it. But when he didn't try, it somehow helped.

They weren't pretending to be anything; they simply _were_. But when they were together, they were just themselves. Sometimes plus Bolin and Pabu, and usually with Naga. Away from the world, away from everyone who would spurn Mako for being an orphan and those who would fawn on Korra for being the Avatar, and especially away from the Equalists who wanted to be rid of all benders, they could be who they wanted to be. They didn't have to be what everyone else wanted them to be.

* * *

_That brutal youth, exhumed and removed_

_Entombed in a box, cached 'cross your room_

_It slows our momentum_

_Each time I'm reminded it's there_

* * *

Violence was in his past, violence was in hers. But if they could, they'd give it all up. They'd slow down and just spend time with each other. They'd spend time alone together because even if they hadn't realized it yet, there simply wasn't a Mako without Korra and no Korra without Mako. And of course, there could be neither without Bolin, but he knew when to give them their space.

He knew, even if they didn't.

* * *

_Your anxious tongue spills cautious words_

_Yeah, it's gotten so used to being misunderstood_

* * *

Avatar Korra had to be the most misunderstood woman in history. She said what she thought without even thinking it over first. She had no filter. But just because she was outwardly violent and vulgar, deep (very deep) down, she was sweet and could be calm and collected. She was more than she seemed, and everyone who wanted to know her just because of _what_ she was would never really know her for _who_ she was. Mako could say with confidence that he and Bolin and Tenzin and Katara and a few others were the only ones who'd have that privilege. Ever.

* * *

_You do your best to control it_

_Remind yourself that you care_

* * *

Mako knew that Korra tried to watch what she said, and tried to filter it a little, but nothing worked. Only when her tongue was tied could she actually think about what she said. But she didn't need to be reminded that she cared. If she just looked around, it was obvious. Those she'd truly touched, the ones that knew her, could see that she cared.

At first, Mako would admit, it had seemed like she just helped people to do her duty and gain fame as an Avatar. But now he knew that wasn't the case at all, and was ashamed of himself.

* * *

_You don't have to pretend to be an orphan anymore_

_You don't have to pretend to be important anymore_

* * *

They had to _start_ pretending.

Korra had to seem stronger than she felt. She had to be fearless and show the people of Republic City that Amon didn't faze her in the least. It was harder than it looked, but with Mako's support it became that much easier. He promised her that it was really okay to be afraid, just like he and Tenzin had been telling her since her solo encounter with the masked Equalist leader, and let her cry on his shoulder if she needed to, and it was okay.

It was painful for him to see her so vulnerable, but it was in one of these moments that she finally started to understand what he meant to her. She'd never been the spiritual sort of Avatar, but she thought she was getting there. And it was probably thanks to the support she got from the amazing bending brothers and Tenzin's family.

She didn't have to pretend to be important, but she had to pretend she wasn't absolutely terrified.

Afraid was okay. Everyone was afraid. But terrified was taboo, and she couldn't show that face to the public. And so she reserved it for when she was with Mako, because his arms were more comforting than Tenzin's now.

* * *

_Hey, sad savior_

_You don't have to pretend to be an orphan anymore_

* * *

He wasn't pretending, and Korra knew it. Mako and Bolin really _were_ orphans.

He didn't have to pretend to be her savior, either. Mako might not have realized it yet, but he was her rock—despite Bolin being the earthbender—and she couldn't have done it without him. "Sad" savior—Mako saved her from her sadness, her fears, so he deserved that title. She was convinced that he deserved better from her, that she needed to return the favor somehow, but she didn't know he already felt that she'd saved him. Somehow.

* * *

"_Oh, never, not ever again!"_

_Is what you swore the last time this happened_

"_Never, not ever again!"_

_Are you gonna settle for those bastards?_

"_Never, not ever again!"_

"_Never! (Not ever, no!) No, never! (Not ever, no!)"_

"_Never, not ever again!"_

_Is what you swore_

* * *

She swore she wouldn't cling to him in fear anymore. She wouldn't let the Equalists have such an effect on her anymore.

And yet it happened again and again, and she was always sobbing into Mako's chest, his red scarf tickling her cheeks and soaking up her tears. And he didn't care about that—he was protective of his scarf, but he was also protective of Korra. And about the twenty-third time she cried into his shirt (yes, he kept count), it dawned on _him_, too.

Mako would always be there for her. It didn't matter that she was vulnerable—it was kind of endearing, and he knew that everyone needed someone to lean on every now and then. He was this person for Korra, and he would gladly remain so for as long as she'd have him, and though she might not know it, she was his pillar, his strength, and _damn it_ if he hadn't fallen for her before he could stop himself.

* * *

_You don't have to pretend to be an orphan anymore_

_You don't have to pretend to be important anymore_

_Anymore_

* * *

And suddenly, they stopped pretending around each other completely. Korra stopped pretending that she didn't care for him more than she could totally comprehend, and Mako stopped pretending that he wasn't in love with her. He knew she might not fully understand the implications of him being _in love_ with _her_, because she wasn't as spiritual as an Avatar ought to be, but he was confident she would learn. He believed in her.

* * *

_So hey (hey), sad savior (sad savior)_

_You don't have to pretend to be an orphan anymore_

_(Don't have to be an orphan)_

_Not an orphan anymore_

* * *

Finally, Mako understood just how it was that she was _his_ savior. Korra was drew him like a moth to the flame; she was inescapable, irresistible, and she had broken down all the walls he had ever built around himself. Bolin was the only person left inside after the death of their parents, but then Korra came along and showed him what it meant to have friends again, to care for and be cared for, and he was forever in debt to her.

Not to mention in love with her, too.

But maybe she understood a little more than he gave her credit for, because she kissed him first...after she'd saved him from the Equalists.

"I thought I lost you," she had whispered to him fearfully, tears welling in her bright blue eyes. They were back in the brothers' attic apartment and Bolin was already fast asleep, exhausted from helping Korra rescue Mako just like she and Mako had once rescued _him_. Korra dropped her head on his chest and her shoulders shook and the normally stoic firebender wrapped his arms around her more tightly than ever before.

"I was so scared," Korra added almost inaudibly, and Mako only squeezed tighter to let her know he'd heard.

She really was his savior, in so many ways.

But he was hers, too.

* * *

**I kind of like this. It's a little weird, perhaps a bit disjointed in parts...but I like it. For working on it for maybe...an hour and twenty minutes, tops? And half of that was looking up lyrics and restarting the song so I could listen to it while writing.**

**Yeah. I hope they were at least remotely in character...**

**Anyway, I hope it was at least okay, and I intend to write some more Makorra later. When we know more.**


End file.
